Digichatroom-Part 6
by Sora Ishida
Summary: Yamato's after Taichi...


Digichatroom-Part 6  
  
a/n this part is also short, but at least I uploaded the next part! If it sucks, I'm sorry. I'll try to make the next part better!  
  
Sora sat there sobbing her heart out. I don't want him to hurt Taichi! But I know what he's going through and I feel so bad for making Yamato go through this…why do things have to be like this? I hope he doesn't kill Taichi, please don't kill Taichi. I love him.  
WHAT THE HELL DOES YAMATO WANT FROM ME?!?   
It's all my fault.  
Maybe if I kill myself Yamato won't have to hurt Taichi for anything.  
Me being dead is better than Taichi being dead.  
  
"Do you know where Corey would normally be, Koushiro?" Taichi asked.  
"Well…he's always at the arcade…let's go check it out, see if he's seen Sora," Koushiro replied.  
"Okay," Taichi looked at the others, "you guys go and try to find Yamato."  
"Okay," Takeru answered for all of them.  
Please be okay, Sora, Taichi prayed.  
  
I can't BELIEVE her! Yamato was walking towards Taichi's apartment. Thinking she can just string me along and then get together with TAICHI!!! Out of all people, it just HAS to be TAICHI!!! My rival. And if he thinks he can be with Sora when I love her, he's wrong.  
So wrong.  
  
Taichi quickly followed Koushiro to wherever he was going. And they both unknowingly pass Yamato, who starts to follow them…  
  
"Let's go to Yamato's apartment, maybe we'll find him there," Jyou suggested.  
"Okay, I have keys," Takeru led the others to Yamato's apartment.  
  
"There he is!" Koushiro pointed out Corey.  
Taichi ran over to Corey, "WHERE'S SORA?!?!?"  
"What are you talking about?!?" Corey looked at him strangely.  
"She's missing! You don't have anything to do with that, do you?"  
"No!"  
"Yeah right…"  
"Why the HELL are you accusing ME?!? You barely even know me! Just because I'm pissed at her for choosing a loser like you, doesn't mean I'd just go right ahead and kidnap her or something else stupid like that!"  
"Okay, than what happened to her?"  
"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!?!?"  
"Okay, calm down, Corey!" Koushiro ran over. "Let's go, Taichi, maybe the others have found something, I mean they are looking for Yamato, maybe he knows where he is."  
"Fine." Taichi and Koushiro left the arcade.  
Yamato followed them, I DEFINITELY know where she is, and if Taichi wants her to be safe, he'll have to give her up to me!  
  
Takeru stood outside Yamato's apartment door and was poking around his jacket pocket.  
"Um…you don't have the keys, do you?" Hikari asked.  
"Uh…no, I guess we'll have to go back to my place to get them."  
"You know, we could just RING the DOORBELL! I mean what's the point?!? We're just trying to find Yamato right? So all we have to do is see if he's home!" Jyou pointed out.  
"Great, and we wasted all this time watching Takeru struggle to find the key," Mimi sighed. She walked over to the doorbell and rang it.  
  
Sora eyes suddenly flew wide open. Someone's here! Hopefully Taichi! Please be Taichi!  
As weak and tired Sora was from not eating anything for a long time, she yelled out. "I'm in here!"  
  
"Did you just hear something?" Mimi asked as they were starting to leave.  
"Huh? No," Hikari replied.  
"Just wait," Mimi told them.  
Then they all heard a faint yell, "I'm in here!"  
"It's Sora!" Jyou ran to the door and yelled in. "Sora? Are you in there?"  
  
Sora breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah!" she yelled out. "Get me out of here!"  
"We'll have to go back to Takeru's to get the keys! We'll be back as soon as we can!" Jyou yelled back.   
The others ran towards Takeru's house as fast as they could.  
  
Taichi looked at Koushiro, "let's go to Yamato's apartment, that's probably where Takeru would go first."  
Yamato's eyes widened. Oh SHIT! I'm gonna have to get Taichi NOW!  
"Okay," they both headed towards his apartment.  
"Fuck," Yamato muttered. He quickly ran ahead towards his apartment without Taichi and Koushiro noticing.  
As soon as he got there, he figured that Taichi and Koushiro were probably only halfway there, meaning he had time to take Sora somewhere else so he wouldn't be found out.  
He swung the door to his apartment wide open.   
Sora looked up and saw Yamato, her face fell.  
"We're going somewhere else," Yamato ran over to Sora and untied her. Sora tried to break away, but it was now use, Yamato was way too strong.   
"Why are you doing this?" Sora whispered.  
"Because I love you and I want you," Yamato replied simply, "and nothing will happen to Taichi if you do end up being with me."  
"That'll never happen," Sora looked at Yamato straight in the eye. "I don't love you the way I love Taichi."  
"Too bad, I'm not changing my mind."  
"Yamato, please," Sora pleaded.  
"I only want you, Sora, that's all I want in this world, and if that's all I want, it's what I'll get."  
"You think that just by kidnapping me you'll have me? Cause you're wrong. WAY wrong."   
"You'll soon see it my way, Sora, you'll see."  
As Yamato got towards the door dragging Sora…  
"Yamato!" Takeru cried.  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
